


hold my hand before i fall for you again

by jotarokujos



Series: bandori rarepair week 2019 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotarokujos/pseuds/jotarokujos
Summary: Matsubara Kanon is not prepared to humiliate herself on ice in front of her crush.





	hold my hand before i fall for you again

**Author's Note:**

> GAY LESBIANS 
> 
> happy rarepair week!! tsugukanon is so valid and soft im in tears

"Kanon-chan," Chisato said once.

Kanon kept on doodling in her little notebook, trying to sketch out jellyfish and new felt plushes to make to possibly impress someone. She practically blocked out Chisato's voice. 

"Kanon-chan?" 

"Mhm?" Kanon drew a small heart in her notebook and continued to draw more jellyfish. Yes. If she drew more jellyfish, she would eventually forget what she was worrying about. 

"What is wrong w- Kanon-chan!" 

Chisato's voice was laced with a more force and it jolted Kanon out of her bubble of distraction. 

"Ahaha, sorry, Chisato-chan! U-Um, what's up?"  _Play dumb,_ Kanon told herself as she closed her notebook.  _If you play dumb, she might not notice that-_

"Are you still worrying about Tsugumi-chan's invitation?" 

"Who's Tsugumi-chan?" Kanon flinches and she realizes that she played too dumb. "I-I mean, why would.. fueee, why would I be w-worrying about.. Tsugumi-chan's invitation?" 

"Because yesterday you kept on asking me what to do," Chisato points out and laughs. "Oh, is that what you were doing in your notebook?" 

"No!" The drummer was rather quick to defend herself. "I-I, I was just drawing jellyfish.. and felt dolls..." 

The blonde bassist let out a hum before nodding. "You know, you have to go to the ice-skating rink tomorrow, right? It isn't a big deal. Even if you don't know how to ice skate-" 

"O-Oh my gosh, Chisato-chan, I don't know how to ice skate!" 

A rather loud sigh escaped from Chisato. "Well, I can always tag along tomorrow. Tsugumi-chan did say that she was bringing Himari-chan, right? It won't be a bother if I come along, if it makes you feel better." 

Kanon started sweating. Dang it, she always started sweating when they talked too long about Tsugumi. "O-Okay! Um, I gotta go now," She started to pack her items into her bag, looking away from the piercing gaze of the bassist. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chisato-chan! I-I mean, if you want to come- I mean, bye!" 

She ran away, her mind racing with anxiety, leaving Chisato exasperated. 

 

"Tsugu! Calm down, okay? I'm your wingwoman, you can count on me!" Himari struck an embarrassing pose, making Tsugumi laugh just a little bit, but not doing much to relieve anxiety. 

"But Himari-chan, what if she doesn't show up?" Tsugumi fretted. As she was talking, she started brushing her hair almost violently, and started to pace around her room before eventually collapsing onto her bed. This was so stressful, way too stressful for Tsugumi. 

At first, she only wanted to go home. However, she and Himari got lost from the other three of Afterglow when Himari was going on a rampant cute-clothes-spree, and there they ran into Matsubara Kanon. Tsugumi practically felt her face about to melt off when seeing the pretty blue-haired girl, and she almost passed out when she saw her wearing a cute dress (Himari had raved about the dress afterwards) and standing next to Shirasagi Chisato. All Tsugumi could say without tripping up was, "Hi, Kanon-chan, Chisato-chan!" Himari had to save the day- of course, knowing Himari, she did her fair share of stumbling as well. 

"I'm sure she will~ plus, aren't you excited?! Kanon-chan's pretty nice and cute, you know~ She's not gonna ditch you! In fact, if you ditch her, she'd probably apologize. Also, Chisato-chan will be there, too!" 

"What?!" 

"Yeah, she texted me~ Don't you know that we have each others' numbers? Oh, her hair's soooo pretty, and her fashion sense is really nice-" 

"Himari-chan, when we get there, please try to help me instead of flirting with Chisato-chan." 

The pink-haired girl visibly deflated. "A-Ahaha, ya got me there~" Tsugumi noted that Himari's eyes flickered to the wall of Tsugumi's bedroom before the bassist's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Tsugu, we're late!" 

 

Kanon waited patiently (not really) on a bench, nervously fiddling with her side ponytail. "Fuee, Chisato-chan... it's five minutes past, and Tsugumi-chan's still not here..." 

Chisato's face was still neutral and smiling. "Kanon-chan, they're on their way. Himari-chan just texted me. Something about a disaster therapy session." 

"Ohh, thank goodness... I was getting so worried, you know? Tsugumi-chan wouldn't ditch me, right?" 

"O-Of course I wouldn't!" A familiar brunette ran into the skating rink, donning a grey coat with a white sweater underneath. Her skirt was really cute, in Kanon's opinion, with those ruffles and the light blue color was really nice- 

Wait. Tsugumi showed up. 

Thankfully, Kanon was spared a stuttering mess when Chisato jumped in. "Hello, Tsugumi-chan, Himari-chan." 

"Sorry.. hah... for keeping you.. waiting!" The poor keyboardist was bent over, gasping for breath. Her cheeks, Kanon noted, were a lovely pink-dusted color, probably from running. Wait, no, was Tsugumi running? 

"F-Fuee, were you guys running?! You shouldn't have.. it was okay!" Kanon blurted out. 

Tsugumi's lovely chocolate eyes flitted over to Kanon, and was it just her, or was Tsugumi's smile growing? "Aha, I felt bad, though. I was the one who invited you, and.. I was late." 

"It was no problem, really!" Kanon rushed over her words. Shoot, was she mumbling? Whatever, it was too late anyways. "I- let's start skating!" 

Himari brightened up immediately. "Yeah, let's skate! Chisato-chan, didja know that I had this reaaaaally awesome move to show you?" 

Tsugumi let out a barely inaudible sigh, Kanon noticed, before smiling back at Kanon. Dang it. It was that stupid heartwarming smile that made her heart twist and melt. "Let's skate, shall we?" 

Kanon fiddles with another lock of her hair out of nervous habit. "Um, the thing is.. I don't know how to ice skate." 

 

"U-Um, so you tie your shoes like  _this_ , right? Lacing it up, it's almost like tying a normal shoe, except you need different knots and stuff." Tsugumi was trying. She really was trying. However, she felt like the blush on her cheeks gave her away. 

"L-Like this?" Kanon laced up her skates nice enough, and they sure as heck looked nicer than Tsugumi's first skates. 

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Tsugumi's appraising smile was nothing compared to Kanon's blinding beam, the beam that made Tsugumi melt on the inside. "You're already off to a great start." 

Tsugumi's melty state turned into helicopter-future-girlfriend mode when the drummer's lips downturned into a worried frown. "Fueee, don't say that... I'm sure you'll see how hopeless soon enough." Said drummer's eyes looked at the ground.  _No no no, wait, why are you looking so sad?! I love you! Cheer up,_ Tsugumi wanted to yell, but she tried to stay positive. 

"Ice skating isn't that hard," Tsugumi chirped. "See, all you have to do is..." Bracing herself for impact, Tsugumi grabbed Kanon's hand-- eliciting an expression of surprise from the other girl- and gracefully glided towards the ice. "Balance is really important, so you-" Twirl. "-have to make sure you're putting pressure on your feet. That's the scientific explanation, aha, but by simpler methods, you just have to use your gut!" 

Kanon's face was almost confused before morphing into a small grin. "So, um-" Tsugumi gently backed away from Kanon, and as soon as she did, she was already missing the warmth of the blue-haired girl's hand. "-like t-this?" Kanon had skated in a straight line before curving a little bit. Sure, she was shaky, but it was her first time.

Tsugumi clapped as if she never had clapped before, cheering. "See, you did it! It wasn't too bad, right?" 

"Ahaha, yeah..! I actually wasn't that scared, and I- fuee~!" Their reprieve was short-lived, and Kanon almost comically slipped onto the ice, her body hitting the cold rink with a thud. 

"K-Kanon-chan!" Tsugumi practically teleported to Kanon. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" She glanced towards Himari and Chisato- Himari giggling and getting blushy around Chisato while the other blonde bassist was actually going along with it. 

"I-I'm fine..." Kanon's cheeks started to flush red. "Um, Tsugumi-chan, I... it might be weird if I ask you, um, but... could I.. hold your hand? F-For balance!" 

Tsugumi's mouth worked faster than her brain. "Sure!"  _WAIT WHAT-_

"O-oh, thanks...!" Kanon stood up and gently grasped at Tsugumi's hand.  _Oh my god it's so warm. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna pass out. Everyone's gonna know I died because the cutest girl I've ever seen is currently holding my hand._  

"U-Um," Tsugumi tried to speak in coherent words. "I... let's skate around the perimeter." 

"Sounds good with me!" Kanon looked so happy that Tsugumi wanted to cry because she had never seen someone so beautiful. 

Latching hands and arms and being very close to each other, Tsugumi noticed that she could practically feel the warm, vanilla-scent of her crush radiating off of her. Round and round they went, talking with each other, getting to know each other better, and Tsugumi thought that there might be hope for her and Kanon. She also noticed that Chisato was rolling her eyes in an almost playful way while Himari was giggling so loudly and uncontrollably. 

Clearing her throat, Tsugumi started to ask, "Hey, do you know why th-" 

She never got to finish her sentence before Himari butted into them, chirping, "Yoohoo!" 

"W-waaaah--!" Tsugumi nearly screeched as she tumbled down. Kanon let out a scream as well, toppling down on Tsugumi. However, Tsugumi's scream was quickly muted by an abrupt warm feeling on her lips. 

_Crap._

Kanon had fallen on to Tsugumi, and quite coincidentally, her face had matched over Tsugumi's. 

To her surprise, Kanon did not pull away immediately, but when she did, all Tsugumi could feel was the dizzying ghost of Kanon's warm, vanilla-flavored lips that had connected to Tsugumi's just mere seconds ago. 

Himari stood over them, shrugging. "Oopsies, Tsugu, Kanon-chan! Gomen ne~" 

"H-Himari-chan!" Kanon and Tsugumi also screamed in unison, their faces burning bright red. Tsugumi had never felt so embarrassed yet delightful at the same time. 

"Okay, you guys go on ahead, sorry about that~ I'll go back!" Himari waved her hand almost dismissively before skating away to Chisato, who was watching in a sort of curiosity. 

Kanon waited until Himari had left, the brunette noticed, before the drummer had leaned over to her and whispered, "I... I'm sorry if you disagree, but that wasn't too bad, right...? I-I've liked you, um, for a while now, and... I didn't think it was too bad.." 

Tsugumi cracked a small- nevermind,  _huge_ , smile before laughing, "You're right. In fact, Kanon-chan, maybe we could do it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i really love tsugukanon a lot!! soft precious cafe girlfriends,,,


End file.
